


(Не) верю / I (will never) trust you

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Fortune Telling, Gen, M/M, Tarot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Керз разбирается в картах, играх и в людях; Лев не разбирается ни в чем.
Relationships: Konrad Curze/Lion El'Jonson
Kudos: 12





	(Не) верю / I (will never) trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: очень альтернативное "Имперское Таро"

Тени вокруг пахнут пылью и кровью. Крошечные красные свечи с опаской вытягивают наружу тонкие язычки пламени. Огни дрожат и подергиваются, словно пальцы задыхающейся жертвы. 

Керз сдерживает улыбку, дожидаясь, когда же брат поморщится. Передернет плечами или как-то иначе выдаст, что ему тут не нравится.

Он же старался не зря, верно? Придумывал что-то поинтереснее, чем демонстрация сорванных с убийц и насильников лиц - тех самых, чьи растянутые рты навсегда застыли беззвучном крике.

Нет и нет. «Даже не думай!» — сказал бы Фулгрим и был бы прав. Если Керз станет играть слишком грубо, брат развернется и уйдет. Это скучно, ведь его лощеная напускная сдержанность обещает куда больше.

— Хочешь, я тебе погадаю? 

— Я не верю в гадания.

— Почему же?

— Потому что моя жизнь — в моих руках.

«А твоя смерть — как знать, — смеется про себя Керз. — Посидишь здесь подольше — и я, быть может, рассмотрю те руки, что её несут».

— Все вы говорите одно и то же, — вздыхает Керз. — Это даже скучно.

— Погадай, если тебя это развеселит, — встряхивает светлой гривой Лев с Калибана. Нескучная планетка, если верить рассказам, но до преисподней Нострамо ей разлагаться и разлагаться. — Это будут кости?

— Это будут карты, — Керз достает из кармана любимую колоду — нарисованную от руки и, к его глубочайшему удивлению, до сих пор полную. Даже невзирая на гнев Ферруса Мануса, которому не понравилась затея, а вытянутая карта понравилась ещё меньше.

Лев с непроницаемым видом разглядывает выложенную в круг свечей колоду. Жест, которым он поглаживает бороду, выдает его любопытство. Керз в несколько движений перемешивает колоду — тени заменяют публику, и его пальцы почти танцуют под дрожь огней. Всё честно, всё случайно и совершенно справедливо — как в их гребаных жизнях. 

Проклятый Магнус отказался играть, влез в его мысли, как преступник в окно, и сказал, что всё видит.

На Нострамо — одна казнь за все преступления. Керз до сих пор надеется, что рыжий узрел всё самое неприятное, и карты здесь — лишь макушка утопленника, раздувшегося под водой.

Рыжий далеко, а Лев — здесь. Керз склоняет голову, взглядом предлагая посмотреть карту. Брат отвешивает чопорный кивок и тянется к одной из них — пока неважно, к какой именно.

— Я не разбираюсь в картах. Это животное? Впрочем, вижу надпись. «Сила».

— Подходит тому, кто укрощал зверей, не так ли?

Губы Льва изгибаются — в усмешке того, кто слишком любит оказываться прав.

— Я не собираюсь на Калибан в ближайшие годы. Поэтому — нет, это не подходит.

— Первая карта — за прошлое, братец, — качает головой Керз.

— Тогда подходит.

— Славно. Теперь выбери вторую — за настоящее.

Лев прищуривается, словно охотник в засаде, будто бы высматривая какие-то различия в рубашках. 

Одна из карт промята посередине. Ах, Рогал, каково это — говорить о себе, как о бесстрастном стратеге, а потом терять самообладание из-за размалеванного клочка бумаги?..

Другая испачкана вином, и терпкий запах до сих пор различим, если поднести карту к самому носу. Брат Фулгрим горячо уверял, что это — досадная случайность. К своей досаде, Керз всё ещё не понимает, лгал он или нет. Некстати вылезший «Дьявол» мог его обидеть, хоть Керз и пытался объяснить брату, что карта не говорит дурного.

Лев вежливо откашливается, и Керз вновь ныряет в темноту настоящего, оставляя позади воспоминания.

— Что такое? Ох... Знаешь, карты говорят метафорами.

Керз еле удерживается от смешка, видя, какую карту вытянул Лев. Видит вселенная, этого он не планировал. Но так даже забавнее.

— «Обрученные», — Лев задумчиво рассматривает держащуюся за руки пару. — Я обручен с войной ради блага Империума. Так это понимать?

— А говорил, не разбираешься, — улыбается Керз, на долю секунды — без ядовитой иронии. — Можно найти и другие трактовки, но для тебя это будут долг и решимость.

— Интересно, — кивает Лев и опускает карту на стол. Одна из свечей вздрагивает от неосторожного жеста, подпрыгивает и неловко заваливается набок. Её тотчас подхватывают две руки, каждая из которых слишком велика для крошечной безделушки. Керз ощущает легкое жжение — алый воск заливает их сплетенные пальцы. Лев протягивает вторую руку первым и ставит не успевшую погаснуть свечу обратно на стол.

Воск всё ещё скрепляет их руки, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза — прежде, чем со смехом развести ладони в стороны.

— Но ведь это — просто игра, а не предсказание.

— Игра?.. Как знаешь, — с неожиданной для себя злостью бросает Керз, вызывая недоуменный взгляд. — Осталась третья карта. Бери её, Лев. За будущее.

Лев встряхивает головой, и весь его вид показывает, что он терпеть не может, когда им командуют. Однако он протягивает руку за картой. Керз задерживает дыхание, стараясь ничего не пропустить.

Он же угадал?..

Его терпение и талант оказываются вознаграждены спустя единственный миг.

Лев в гневе отшвыривает выпавшую ему карту, и она светлой вспышкой исчезает во тьме. Дрожащее алое пламя бросает на его лицо рваные тени, и на мгновение чудится, что с него вдруг исчезла вся кожа — и есть только голая плоть и кровь, пульсирующая от гнева кровь.

«Глупец».

Керз хохочет, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Глупцы, глупцы, глупцы! Все они! Генетически совершенные идиоты, ослепленные амбициями, что вшиты в них слишком глубоко — так, что их можно вырвать только с мясом.

— Ты позвал меня, чтобы посмеяться надо мной? — рычит Лев. Его лицо, секунду назад столь спокойное, не узнала бы родная мать — если бы она у них была. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения!

Керз продолжает смеяться, и подергивающееся пламя словно вторит его смеху.

— Довольно!

— Все вы говорите одно и то же, — оскаливает зубы Керз. — Отыщешь выход сам, братец.

— Что? — взлетают брови Льва. — Так ты нарочно подсовываешь карты в качестве оскорбления?! Отвечай!

Лев в мгновение ока огибает стол и оказывается совсем близко. Керз мог бы встать и ответить на угрозу, но ему — слишком весело и тошно.

— Мой маленький подарок для семейки снобов. Доволен?

Тени дергаются так, что рябит в глазах. Только не видение. Он ещё не наигрался, черёд платить ещё не пришел!

— Вытащи для меня третью карту, Конрад, — отрывисто приказывает Лев.

— О? — теперь черёд Керза удивляться. Он чувствует, как его брови помимо желания ползут вверх. — Повтори?

— Моя третья карта, — сверкают зеленые, как дурман, глаза. — Вытащи её для меня.

Керз бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд — когда он ударит? сейчас или когда отведет глаза? — а затем тянет руку к той карте, возле которой колышется гнездо тонких, похожих на червей, нитей. Судьба — отвратительная вещь, что бы ни пели глупцы.

— Подожди, — говорит Лев, наклоняясь к нему и накрывая его руку своей. — Не показывай мне. Посмотри сам.

Керз с улыбкой кивает и ждет, пока Лев отстранится — так, чтобы ничего не увидеть раньше времени. Только пристальный, пронизывающий взгляд, который он бросает на обратную сторону карты, мог бы пройти сквозь плоть и железо — не то, что ничтожную бумагу.

— Я посмотрел, — кивает Керз. Может, хватит игр? — Могу тебе объяснить. Хочешь ув...

— А теперь оставь её себе. Её и свои игры. Я сыт по горло теми, кто водит меня за нос! — резко перебивает Лев и отходит так быстро, словно вид карты может выжечь ему глаза. Как жаль, что не может, но руки Керза — могут и дрожат от желания это сделать. Семейка лживых ублюдков — это в них они оба такие.

— Стой!

Огонь будущего трещит, разламывая мысли, требуя кинуться следом. Лев не может так глупо сбежать, так глупо отказаться от того, что уже объявил своим!

Лев может найти обратную дорогу сам — и именно это он и делает, в мгновение оставляя Керза одного среди запаха смерти и хоровода теней.

— Лев, ты глупец, — шипит сквозь зубы Керз. — Карта уже вытянута, и ты заплатишь за свою гордыню.

«Висельник» безмятежно улыбается с карты — ведь мертвым уже плевать, что предупреждениям не вняли.

Керз отвечает ему усмешкой. Свечи ещё горят, и он, поколебавшись, протягивает огню карту — судьбу, на которую Лев не пожелал взглянуть.


End file.
